


The man behind the storm

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sherlock Being a Good Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: - I've already said that it's silly. But we seem to have had some unexplained weather changes lately, and they seem to coincide with Greg's moods. I'm sure they are just coincidences...
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97
Collections: JustMystradeThoughts Plot Bunny Adoptions, MYSTRADE, Mystrade is our Division





	The man behind the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Paia wrote on Twitter: Mycroft's emotions influence the weather. And this came out. I didn't even intend to write today...  
> It all belongs to Doyle, Moffat and Gatiss.   
> English is not my first language, fic translated with the help of an online translator, sorry for any mistakes.

\- Are you depressed?  
Greg looked at John, not understanding, as Sherlock sniffed around the body and the Yard's officers ran around the scene trying to collect and protect possible evidence from the sudden storm that was falling on their heads, while dark clouds covered what until recently had been a beautiful, clear blue mid-September sky.  
\- No, why do you say that?  
\- MMM... So, have you met someone? Has anyone interesting caught your attention?  
Taking refuge under the nearest awning, trying to shelter from the near-hurricane wind that had suddenly started to blow, Greg stopped paying attention to the scene of the crime to frown at John, stunned.   
\- No! Well, yes, there is someone who... But I don't think he's interested in me in the same way, so... But why do you say that?  
John glanced at the DI, shaking his head as the consulting detective approached them.   
\- Leave it, it's silly...  
\- What's silly?  
Sherlock's baritone voice startled Greg.  
\- Nothing, just...  
\- What, John?  
\- Well, it's just... The weather.  
\- What?  
\- Yeah, well, I said it's silly. It's just that I've noticed a pattern.  
John stirred uncomfortably at Greg's puzzled look and Sherlock's inquisitive expression.  
\- Go on.  
\- I've already said that it's silly. But we seem to have had some unexplained weather changes lately, and they seem to coincide with Greg's moods. I'm sure they are just coincidences.  
\- You're right, John," smiled Greg, "it's silly." The DI turned around, hoping to share a laugh with the consulting detective, but instead found himself with the scowl from Sherlock.  
\- Coincidence? Fate is rarely so vague. Go on, John.  
\- Well... Do you remember when you were stabbed at the beginning of August, Greg? Fortunately it was nothing serious. But when we entered the hospital it was almost forty degrees, when we came out three hours later there had been a gale and hail had caused damage all over London. It took days to clean up the damage. And at the end of November last year, when Greg was released at the last moment from the false accusation of mistreatment of a detainee? The sun had disappeared for three weeks, it was freezing cold and everything was dark and depressing. Very much in keeping with Greg's depression. And when the judge found him not guilty and Greg smiled after weeks of tension... Well, when we left the courthouse the sun had risen and we had days of spring weather. And do you remember when you and your ex invited us to lunch to celebrate that you were going to give yourselves a second chance? Months of drought and suddenly it started to snow. And that case that took us to the cliffs of Dover two years ago? it was a quiet day in May and suddenly Mycroft appeared to take the case away from us. Do you remember, Greg? you and Mycroft argued and you shouted horrible things at him. Do you remember the storm that suddenly broke out? The sky turned black and I had never seen the sea so rough. It doesn't make sense, I know, just...  
Greg remained silent, looking at his friend. Of course he remembered that day by the cliff, shouting at Mycroft Holmes that he was a bloody scum who only protected his own interests, and who cursed the day he met him. He remembered the look of pain that crossed the elegant man's always impassive face for a moment before he put his cold mask of indifference back on and turned his back to walk away from Greg. It wasn't Greg's best moment and yet it was the moment that led him to build a solid friendship with the elusive man.  
Because if it hadn't been for those harsh words coming out of anger, the detective inspector would never have travelled across London in the midst of the unexpected storm, beset by remorse, to go to the Diogenes Club and apologise to the eldest of the Holmes. Without that burst of bad temper, he would never have found an exhausted and disheveled Mycroft Holmes, with a couple of extra glasses of whisky, in a mood as dark as day.  
That day, Gregory Lestrade saw a Mycroft Holmes that no one had ever seen before, a man who carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, frail, alone, scared and tired like the others. That day, Gregory Lestrade found a new goal in his life: to become a friend to the evilly named Iceman.  
And he succeeded. It wasn’t easy and it took time to convince the distrustful man that he didn’t want anything from him, that he simply enjoyed his presence and wanted to make him feel good, but they were finally friends.   
That for Greg that friendship had become something more important and deeper was something no one would ever know.  
\- John, you flatter me, my friend, but I assure you that influencing the climate is not one of my many talents...  
\- When was the last time you saw Mycroft, Lestrade?  
Greg blinked to Sherlock, surprised by the change of topic.  
\- Well, we spoke on the phone a couple of days ago, why?  
\- And how was my unbearable and yet dear big brother? Has something changed between you two?  
Sherlock raised his voice to make himself heard over the loud thunder.  
\- No, he was as usual ... I....  
\- Greg! It is important!  
\- Well, he was fine ....  
\- But?  
\- Oh, hell, it’s okay I... I’ve been feeling something for someone and he, I don’t know how, he figured it out and... well, it wasn’t a very long conversation, he told me he was tired and .... I haven’t heard from him since. But he’s a busy man and....  
\- Did you tell him that the person you felt "something" for was him?  
Sherlock drew the inverted commas in the air, as the DI looked at him in surprise, embarrassment and fright.  
\- What? I don't... How do you know what...?  
\- Oh, please, it's perfectly obvious that you're hopelessly in love with my brother. Obvious to anyone with eyes except for him, of course, who's been in love with you since the day he kidnapped you in that warehouse.  
\- What?!   
\- Come on, Lestrade, focus. What did he say to you and what did you say to him?  
\- Well, I... I guess I've been a little more distracted than usual. He asked me if there was anyone in my life, if there was anyone special. I said yes, there was and... I don't know what happened to me, I didn't intend anyone to know, least of all him. I told him that I hoped to see that special person today. I guess I was very obvious, Mycroft and I we always met on Thursday nights at his house for dinner and a movie together. I imagine he deduced that it was about him and got upset.  
Greg looked down, mortified. Sherlock laughed humorlessly.  
\- Oh yes, you upset him very much. In fact, that's Mycroft showing us his annoyance in all its glory. Or his despair.  
Sherlock pointed to the landscape in front of them, the torrential rain, the black sky and the hurricane winds that swept everything in their path. Greg and John looked at him blankly.   
\- What the hell does Mycroft have to do with bad weather?  
Sherlock snorted, annoyed.  
\- I don't know. I don't understand it and you know how much I hate not understanding something but... You know that we grew up isolated from any trace of civilization, right? I was born in January. Before of time. The day my mother went into labour the roads were impassable because of the snow. She had a hemorrhage and my father was sure that neither she nor I would survive. He was desperate. However, Mycroft, despite his fear, was happy. He was seven years old and only thought that his little brother would soon be here. You see... He kept asking my father what he could do to help. In the end, overwhelmed, he told him "make the snow disappear so that the damn ambulance can come, so that your mother and your brother will live. Mycroft went out into the garden. Soon after, the sun came up and the snow began to melt. And well, here I am...  
\- Sherlock that's not...  
\- No, it doesn't make sense, I know. And yet, it is what it is. I don't know how, but my brother's mood influences the weather. And this is not a normal storm. It's a display of the depression that you've inadvertently dragged Mycroft into. Just like the early spring we had the day you came out of the trial showed his joy for you.  
\- Sherlock, that's absurd...  
\- Yes? Let's give it a try. Call him. Tell him who the guy is that you fell in love with and planned to see today. Let's go.  
With a mixture of stupor and exasperation Greg pulled out his phone, trying to sound calm and ignore the two men's glances at him. Mycroft picked up the phone at the third ring.  
\- Mycroft? Hello, it's me. Sorry to bother you, I just wanted to make sure our date for tonight was still on. I haven't heard much from you these days and I didn't know if you'd be busy...  
On the other end of the phone, Mycroft's voice was a mixture of tiredness and surprise.  
\- I... I thought you had to see someone tonight. You know, that person who...  
Greg felt a wave of heat run through him, even though his fingers were stiff from the intense cold.  
\- Oh, yeah, that special person I've been in love with for a while. I know I told you that. And I planned to see him tonight, unless I die first in this impromptu flood. What I didn't tell you is that that person was you. An unforgivable oversight. Maybe we can make up for it tonight...  
For a moment, Greg forgot everything around him, enjoying the feeling of having left Mycroft Holmes speechless, with a silly smile on his lips.   
\- I... I thought that... Yeah, yeah, sure, I'll see you tonight and...  
He could feel the smile in the politician's voice as he walked away from Sherlock and John to talk privately, watching the dark clouds disappear from the horizon as abruptly as they had appeared, giving way to a radiant sun, the strong wind becoming a breeze as warm as Mycroft's voice in his ear.


End file.
